


Rhinky Kinks

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, M/M, Sthenolagnia, please check for tags at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: A collection of short kink-based Rhink and Rhink universe kink ficlets.





	1. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a daddy kink and Rhett plays along with it.
> 
> Tags: daddy kink

“Oh, fuck, daddy!” Rhett whimpered, feeling Link’s hands trace down his back, the desk pressed against his chest. The feeling of Link’s hands on his bare skin made him shudder.

Link’s fingers caught in his hair, tugging him back slightly as he growled in his ear. “Do you want to try that again with your nice words, baby?” Link asked, but it wasn’t a question. It was a command, one Rhett needed to follow.

“Yes, daddy,” Rhett agreed. “Please?” It was the soft whimper from the tug of his hair, the way he writhed under Link’s touch, the way he wiggled his body and moaned that made him irresistible. He knew the effect he had on Link, knew how to get what he wanted, playing by Daddy’s rules.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby,” Link told him, dragging his teeth along Rhett’s shoulder. “Gonna make you mine,” he promised, sucking marks onto the side of his neck. “You going to be good for daddy and take it like you’re supposed to?”

Rhett nodded and answered again. “Yes, daddy.” He knew his place, and as soon as Link backed off of him, backed away, he knew what he needed to do. Moving from the desk he was bent over, he sank to his knees, ass still raw from the spanking he’d gotten to begin with, something about not following Daddy’s instructions when it came to a work email.

He’d done it on purpose, just like he’d do this on purpose, because it stirred up this reaction in Link, this behavior, this way of talking to Rhett that Rhett loved. On camera, they could argue about who was daddy. In their office, Rhett knew who he answered to.

“Open wide, baby. Daddy’s got a big load for you to take today.”

Rhett did as he was told, smiling and palming himself. He knew he’d get his turn for release. Now? It was all about Daddy.


	2. Deep Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link can suppress his gag reflex long enough to get Rhett off.
> 
> Tags: Deep throating

There was something about the way Rhett hit the back of his throat that Link couldn’t get enough of. It was rough, the way Rhett’s hands tangled in the top of his hair and the way his hand wrapped around the back of his head to hold him deep. He knew how far to go, how long to let Link choke on it before letting go.

Link was a champ, too. For all the gagging he did on camera, he knew how to take things deep when he wanted to, knew how to suppress the reflex that seemed to come so naturally. It didn’t matter that Rhett was thick. His lips wrapped around him, his cock dragging along Link’s tongue to pull back out, and the second he started to move back, Link’s hands found his ass, tugging him forward, deeper. He liked it best that way, getting Rhett to fuck his face, to show off how good he could take it.

Besides, for all the ways his mouth was made for taking Rhett’s dick, for the way he could choke on it in the best ways, Rhett had some skills, too. They both knew how to please the other, and this was Link’s favorite way to stake his claim, to show Rhett why he was worth sticking around for.

Rhett knew it. Link knew it. And right now neither of them needed words for Rhett to push back in. The groan he let out was enough to tell Link he was doing great.


	3. Dead Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett remembers the exact origins of Link's kink.
> 
> Tags: Sthenolagnia

It was no secret Link loved to be manhandled and tossed around. Rhett remembered the way he’d react anytime they’d UFC each other in their dorm rooms, the way that Link would wriggle underneath him, the hard-ons they both ignored because they had to. But they were older now, and Rhett couldn’t deny the way he got so turned on anytime Link would make a comment about a big man tossing him around.

The comments were more frequent lately too, with Link seeming to want to be thrown around, tackled, laid on, anything that showed off a man’s strength with him. Watching Link’s face light up anytime he thought of it did something for Rhett, but more than that, it was watching the way Link would shift in his seat, tug at the crotch of his jeans to hide what was happening.

But Rhett knew.

Rhett remembered all those times in the dorm room, every time Link would get hard under him. And God, Rhett really wanted to test the theory that Link was into the idea of Rhett doing that, too. IT had been the initial reason he’d tried to fix his back. All he wanted was one more shot to get Link under him, to throw him around, to do whatever he had to to get that kind of reaction from Link again.

He had his chance one day, too, had the opportunity to get his hands on Link’s collar, push him back toward the wall, lift him off the ground a little, feet an inch or two from the floor. “You’ve been awfully fucking flirty with some of our guests lately,” Rhett said.

“Yeah,” Link nodded, glasses fogging a little as he swallowed heavily and nodded. Rhett let him down the wall but didn’t let go, grabbing Link and pushing him to the floor, pinning his wrists.

“You think I don’t notice that shit?”

“You think I haven’t been wanting you to?” Link shot back, pushing against Rhett’s hands to no avail. Rhett had him pinned good, and now he was moving to straddle Link’s hips to get him pinned more.

One shift and he had the reaction he was hoping for, Link’s hard cock obvious in his jeans. “You fucking tease,” Rhett said to him.

“I got what I wanted from it, didn’t I?” Link asked, blue eyes blinking at Rhett as he rocked his hips up, making contact with Rhett’s hard cock through their jeans. “Or at least, it seems like I’m about to.”

“Fuck, Link, you’re killin’ me,” Rhett groaned.

“Good,” Link said, breath barely a whisper. “Do it, Rhett. Be dead. Please.” His plea made it obvious. He wanted Rhett’s strength to hold him in place, he wanted Rhett’s weight to push him to the floor.

“I’m dead,” Rhett said, giving in. “I’m dead.” It was pretty damn clear that the second he wasn’t, they’d be removing any remaining barriers that said they couldn’t do this. For now, Rhett savored the closeness and warmth of Link under his body, knowing he was the reason Link had this particular need.


	4. Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally finds out about Rhett's bizarre turn-on...
> 
> Tags: crying

It was a little weird, Rhett had to admit, that the fact Link was crying got him unreasonably turned on. Maybe it was crossed wires from when they were younger, teens, when Link would get hurt in a soccer game, try not to cry, but let loose about it in Rhett’s embrace later. The way he’d smell and the way he’d shutter and lean into Rhett when Rhett had gotten used to him pulling away, maybe that was where it all started.

He felt bad admitting that it got him horny, that he got off on the idea of Link crying. Link didn’t cry often, either, but when he did, it was a struggle for Rhett. That’s how it was this time, too, when Link looked at the schedule of meetings, got overwhelmed, and with no warning, burst into tears. Rhett was trying to comfort him, moving from his desk to Link’s, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he said, running his hand along Link’s back.

But then he started to notice he was getting hard. And if Link noticed, that was a problem. He would have to explain everything, explain the fact that he’d gotten into this decades before, explain that he’d thought, more often than not, about how sexy it would be to fuck Link when he was sobbing like that, to dry his tears with the force of his dick.

That’s not the kind of thing you can tell your best friend, especially not when they’re in distress.

So Rhett kept soothing him but trying to back away, to rock his hips backward to keep them apart. Except Link kept moving forward, kept pushing toward him, kept stepping closer until he was pressed against Rhett. His cry turned into a choked sob turned into a half-laugh in surprise. “Are you hard?”

“I’m sorry!” Rhett groaned, backing his hips up again and trying to pull away. Link didn’t let him, tears still streaming down his face.

“Are you seriously turned on right now or is this just one of those weird things that happens when you’re young and horny?”

“You callin’ me young?” Rhett quipped, but he knew what Link meant. That it could be crossed wires, or it could  _ be  _ something. Part of him wanted to take the out, to say it wasn’t something he was actually into, but he couldn’t. He had to be honest. “Sometimes, I… uh. You crying turns me on a little.”

“You get off on me crying?” Link demanded, bursting into a whole new round of tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhett told him again. He didn’t know why he was like this.

“I guess there’s only one real solution,” Link said, backing away and wiping one of his cheeks with the back of his hand as he locked the door. “I guess you gotta fuck me, then.”

They’d never done this before. They’d messed around once or twice, too drunk after an industry party, brushed lips more than a few times because they’d been too close. But Rhett had never fucked Link, or vice versa, and now Link was requesting they do it now, here, while he was crying at work.

“Really?” Rhett asked, mouth suddenly parched, and Link nodded.

“Do it. You get off on me looking like a disgusting sobbing mess, show me.” That was enough for Rhett who crossed the room, dragged Link to the couch, pushed him down on it and kissed him, pulling Link onto him.

As Link’s tears started to dry, Rhett reminded him, “you know us doing this only puts us even more behind schedule,” pointing out the very thing starting the source of his stress. That got it done, making Link burst into tears again from the sheer overwhelmed feeling he had, and that was enough to keep Rhett hard as a rock as he pulled Link’s clothes off, tugged his own pants down, spit on his hand. They couldn’t fuck, even at Link’s request, but Rhett could get them off, staring into Link’s tear-filled eyes, taking them both in his large hand and stroking them together.

“Why does this get you going?” Link asked, puzzled. “Why is this what does it for you?”

“I dunno, man,” Rhett said, eyes locked on Link’s, flicking down to look at their cocks in his large hand and then back up to Link’s face. “It always has.”

“Always?”

“Since high school.”

“Holy fuck,” Link said, gasping as he got closer. This felt impossibly good, and as he came, he was crying for a new reason, something about the flood of memories and the feeling that Rhett had wanted this so long, something about the touch of Rhett’s hand on him, something about the intimacy of crying with someone during sex. The overflow of more tears was enough for Rhett to come, too, and as Link leaned forward, collapsed onto his chest and let go, let Rhett soothe him through the rest of the tears, he let out a soft sigh. “You’re frickin’ weird, you know that?”

“I know. Have to be to put up with you,” Rhett answered him.


End file.
